onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Ripper
Royal Ripper (キリサキング, Kirisakingu; Viz: King the Ripper) is a member of the Monster Association and an infamous monster. Appearance Royal Ripper is a humanoid monster wrapped almost completely in bandages, having exposed only one of his eyes and his long dark and disheveled hair. Over his wrappings, he wears a worn out tattered black dress and flat black shoes. Instead of hands, he has a pair of long and sharp straight blades that he sometimes uses to scratch the floor in a menacing manner. Personality Royal Ripper is a sadistic monster with a very strong drive towards torture and killing, shown to get excited over cutting apart anything, enemies as well as allies. He is also very into children and Black Sperm was not surprised when Royal Ripper disappeared with Busaiku, remarking that "He couldn't hold back his urges". Phoenix Man describes him as a "a one-of-a-kind psycho who kills for pleasure", so much so that even other monsters avoid going anywhere near him. He is very psychotic, yet childish, refering to his fellow monsters with honorifics in a rather playful manner and altough he enjoys toying with his opponents, he can easily be overwhelmed by his killing instincts, displaying this when he attacked a distracted Garou from behind and continued to viciously slash at him despite the latter already being down. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc He tried to kill Narinki's Private Squad before Do-S stops him. He and Bug God are sent by Gyoro Gyoro to follow Garou. Royal Ripper confronts the Hero Hunter when he questioned whether he was truly a monster. As proof of Garou being a monster, Royal Ripper demanded he kill Tareo. However, his urges for killing children soon take over, ultimately resulting in Royal Ripper and Bug God fighting Garou. Despite Royal Ripper and Bug God's best efforts, Garou managed to fend them off. However, Sludge Jellyfish took Tareo hostage, distracting Garou and allowing Royal Ripper and Bug God to attack. After cutting Garou severely, Royal Ripper is stopped by Bug God. Believing Garou to be dead, Royal Ripper leaves with Bug God and Sludge Jellyfish, with Tareo as a captive. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After a hard battle, Senior Centipede was killed and The Bug God and Royal Ripper defeated Garou, but moments before they could finish him they were recalled by Psykos to the base because of the attack on the Monster Association from the Heroes Association. Royal Ripper brought Busaiku back to the Monster Association headquarters to vent his blood lust on him, instead of killing some random ally. During the attack on the Monster Association, since he could wait no longer, Royal Ripper began his torture on the poor kid, but before he could lay a finger on him, Garou entered the scene, determined to save Busaiku, and after being stabbed in the chest by Royal Ripper, he beheaded the cruel monster. Abilities and Powers Being a demon level threat, Royal Ripper is a rather powerful monster. Royal Ripper, Bug God, and Senior Centipede managed to injure Bang and Bomb, two upper echelon martial artists, which is quite an impressive feat. It is stated by Garou that Royal Ripper, along with Bug God and Senior Centipede, all have capabilities on par with S-class heroes, demonstrating that they are upper-class Demon-level mysterious beings. With the combined efforts of Bug God and Senior Centipede, the three managed to put Garou in a near-death state, although Royal Ripper and Bug God were injured, and Senior Centipede was killed during the battle. They also admit if they had fought Garou one-on-one, it would have been a difficult battle. That testament is later proven true, as he is killed in a single strike by Garou when he is prepared to torture Busaiku. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Being a Demon-level monster, Royal Ripper is naturally fast. Royal Ripper managed to land an attack on Garou despite the latter having the surprise element. Royal Ripper is able to swiftly kill the monsters attempting to attack Narinki's Private Squad. Royal Ripper managed to sneak behind Garou, while the latter was distracted, and land a serious slash. Enhanced Strength: Along with Bug God, he was able to defeat Garou and put him in a near-death state. Enhanced Senses: Royal Ripper is capable of smelling the presence of humans near him. Bone Reallocation: Royal Ripper has been shown to reallocate his joints and bones to have movement with more degrees of freedom. This allows him to move his blades more freely, while making his blade arms less of an inconvenience. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Royal Ripper is extremely skilled with the blade. He makes multiple erratic slashes in combat. Trivia *He shows up at dawn to assault children. *In the original webcomic, he was sent by the Monster Association, together with Senior Centipede and The Bug God, for the purpose of saving Garou from the incursion perpetrated against him by Bang and Bomb (and also Genos that was fighting him at the scene). After Garou was appointed by the Association to kill 100 humans to prove his monsterish nature, The Bug God, Royal Ripper and Senior Centipede followed the human monster to watch over his actions; when they discovered that Garou didn't want to abandon his humanity and was also defending a little kid, Busaiku, they attacked him and tried to kill the child. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Demon Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Swordsman